


Superbottom Archie

by NotSoClean (MrWilliamJamesBooma)



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe-All Male, Anal, Ass to Mouth, Barebacking, Bestiality, Body Modification, Bottom Archie Andrews, Brother/Brother Incest, Butt Plugs, Coming Untouched, Coming While Flaccid, Cumrag, Enemas, Exhibitionism, Father/Son Incest, First Erection, Fisting, Incest, Knotting, M/M, Naked in School, Oral, Parent/Child Incest, Past Mpreg, Public Sex, Scat, School, Self-Lubrication, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Shit Eating, Special School, Superbottom Archie Andrews, Superbottom Harvey Kinkle, Superbottom Kevin Keller, Temporary Slavery, Threesome - M/M/M, human toilet, permanent erectile dysfunction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-15 05:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 15,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16056782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrWilliamJamesBooma/pseuds/NotSoClean
Summary: Archie lives in a world where only males exist. It's his sixteenth birthday and he is ready to take the steps that will make him a man and reveal his official sexual position in society.





	1. Chapter 1

Archie felt a tad bit queasy as he peered between his father’s spread ass cheeks. It was by no means the first time he’d seen this sight, he’d seen his father’s fuck-hole many times before, hell he’d entered this world from that very hole, and yet…well this was different. 

“No worries son, it’s best to dig right in, every boy your age does this” His father said with a warm smile on his furry face. His dad was up on the couch in the classic fuck position, his knees to his chest and spread giving an unobstructed view to this hole. Archie was on his knees on the floor, just above eye-level to the hole.

He knew his father was right. Eating from your birthing father’s ass was tradition, it was a rite of passage done all across the globe. His laternal twin was in the kitchen right now eating from Archie’s seeding father. But still Archie was nervous, he’d never been this nervous before in his life. And it wasn’t just about eating shit, that wasn’t that big of a deal. Sure, he had never really had any desire to eat shit before, but he had enjoyed that time he had shit in Kevin’s willing mouth (which was a pretty naughty thing to do considering boy’s weren’t supposed to eat shit until their Sex Day.) Still he knew what came after this current event, and that’s what was really causing him dread.

Archie closed his eyes and pushed his face forward into his dad’s sweaty, bottom. He took a deep whiff of his dad’s ass scent. The smell of ass was heavenly, and his dad’s ass always smelled so superior to any of those popular ass-scented candles. His body tingled as a strange stirring started in his groin.

“I can’t hold it back any longer son” his dad said. Archie quickly opened his mouth and encircled his father’s well-fucked hole between his lips. His dad’s big, low hanging balls fell down onto his nose, but he ignored it as he felt the hole pulse. It was only a mere second before the first, small, ball-shaped turd pushed fully out and landed right on top of Archie’s tongue.

Archie couldn’t stop himself from gagging, this turd tasted terrible, why in the world did Kevin ever want his shit if it tasted this bad. But that weird sensation in his groin, it was growing. His face flushed with heat as he felt his dick stiffening for the first time in his life. He was so overjoyed about having a hard on he forgot about the shit currently in his mouth. It felt rather different to have a hard on, sure he knew how woody’s worked, but to finally get one, it was just different, amazing, but different. He was truly a man now that he had his first woody. He’d been looking forward to this day for years and years, the day when he could finally pop a boner like his old man, like pretty much every man who wasn’t a superbottom. Suddenly his nerves about what was coming next faded away. He was so proud of himself that he finally got a boner.

He swallowed down the small turd in his mouth just in time for the much larger turd to plop out of the hole and fill Archie’s oral cavern. He had to chew this time, which only made it taste that much worse. He swallowed as he felt the hole move away from his mouth and he was grateful to his dad that he hadn’t saved up a massive amount of shit for this occasion like some birthing fathers were known to do. After today he had no plans on ever eating shit again…that is unless…well he didn’t want to think about that.

“My boy has his first boner” his Dad said standing up as Archie did. His dad pulled him into a deep hug, his hard cock becoming caged between their two thighs. He wondered if his dad would let him fuck him? Now that he had a boner he knew what true horniness felt like. He wanted to play with his tool, he knew what it felt like to want to shove his cock into a willing hole, and it felt amazing. 

“Let’s go see if your brother and father are done” Archie’s dad said as he released him from the bear hug. As soon as this next part was over, Archie was going to find something to fuck, of that Archie was sure.

Archie walked with his father from the living room back into the kitchen where Jughead and FP were. Archie generally called his seeding father FP to keep from getting the two mixed up, just like how Jughead called Archie’s birthing father FF. Both Jughead and FP were sitting on the counter, side by side, chatting. It was clear they had already finished too, there was still brown-smudge streaks on Jug’s lips.

“Hey bro, I see you got your first boner too” Archie said giving his laternal twin a high five. 

“Ok, boys are you ready to find out what kind of men you are going to be” FP asked grabbing the two boxes that had came in from the Center of Sexual Placement yesterday (which had also contained the red pills that they had to take immediately to begin their maturing process). Archie had been dreading this moment all day, which was strange considering that growing up he’d always been excited for his Sex Day. But now it was here, and now his life could change drastically forever. His dick had to be scared for him too, for it was starting to soften again.

He knew he shouldn’t be worried, he was aggressive enough that he was most likely going to end up a total top, a top or a versatile. He wasn’t too fond of the versatile ideal though, last year while their fathers were out on a date night, Archie and Jughead had snuck into their dildo stash and tried out a couple of them. It was the first time Archie had ever stuck anything larger than a finger up his hole and aside from the pain, it just didn’t feel right, Jughead had liked it though.

FP pulled out Jughead’s envelope first and read it aloud. “Mr. Jughead Andrews Jones, we at the Center of Sexual Placement are happy to inform you that you have been assigned as a” FP held out for dramatic tension and got punched in the arm by Jughead. “A Bottom”

“Ok” Jughead said as if it was no big deal at all. Jughead was going to spend the rest of his life as a bottom, and he didn’t seem to mind at all. If Jugs was happy, then Archie was happy for him. Hopefully he didn’t get assigned bottom though also. He knew bottoms had the same rights as everyone else, it still didn’t lure him though. Then again Archie would take being a bottom over a superbottom any day. 

FP grabbed Archie’s envelope next as FF rustled Jughead’s hair and told him how proud he was of him. 

“Mr. Archibald Jones Andrews, we at the Center of Sexual Placement are happy to inform you that you have been assigned the special class of Superbottom”

Archie stood there stunned, his worst fear in the world, now a reality. His cock had gone fully soft again, and now would never harden again in his life.


	2. Chapter 2

The bell rang, and the few stragglers took their seats at the first desk they could find. Archie was already sitting at a desk three rows back, while Kevin, the only other kid here he knew (unless you count his new roommate he met last night) sat beside him, clearly happy to be here at Midvale Superbottoming High. Archie on the other hand wasn’t so happy to be here, but he didn’t have a choice. It was mandatory for new superbottoms to tend a superbottom school for a semester. Archie had tried to get around his new role, he had gone to the Center for Sexual Placement and tried to have it changed, but no matter what he did he was stuck as a superbottom. His dads’ tried to tell him it wouldn’t be so bad, apparently one of his great, great grandfathers was a superbottom, but he honestly didn’t care. He wanted to be a top, a true top, or he would even settle for being a versatile. 

All the chatter that had filled the room suddenly came to a halt as the middle-aged teacher walked into the room and stood in front of the podium up in front of the dry erase board. The board itself didn’t have anything written on it.

“Hello class, and welcome to Superbottoming 101. My name is Mr. Atlas and of course I am going to be your instructor for your time here at this special school. Now during your time here at this school you will learn how to be an upstanding superbottom member of your community. Let’s begin though with something your going to be getting to know extremely well during your time here, plugs, or more precisely your plug. Every student here needs a butt plug, and they have been provided by the school and assigned to each of you. So as I read your name, please come up and get your plug. Andrew Howling…”

Archie watched as the skinny guy sitting in front of him stood up and started towards their new teacher. The guy didn’t seem nervous at all, and he clearly wasn’t modest since he was only wearing boxer-briefs, not that was unusual, it was pretty common attire for guys to go around in only their undies. At Riverdale High, Fridays were also known as Undies Day, where everyone was encouraged to come dressed in only blue and gold undies for school spirit. A lot of guys still wore regular clothes though, at least in this part of the country, supposedly on the west coast you rarely seen men in more than their undies, and San Francisco was an outright nudist town. 

Mr. Atlas pulled a black, spade shaped plug from his desk and handed it to the guy who stripped off his boxers baring his rear to the rest of the class. It was a nice ass, round and somewhat muscular, Archie could easily see himself sliding his cock into that ass and pounding it into oblivion, well that was if fate had gone the other way. There was no way now that was ever going to happen. His last erection, had also been his first and only erection a few weeks ago when he his life had went sideways. He couldn’t sprout a boner anymore even if he wanted too, superbottoms were incapable of producing boners (although there were exceptions, there were known cases of superbottoms being able to sprout wood while having their asses fucked savagely, although those cases were rather rare. So yeah, his cock was pretty much useless now.

Mr. Atlas asked the Andrew kid if he needed any lube to help insert his plug, and the kid told him no, he already had developed a lubing hole, which was unusual for a guy his age. Archie wondered if he was going to end up developing an asshole that self-lubed itself like that. It was usually a fifty-fifty shot when you were a superbottom, and personally Archie would rather be one of the fifty-percent that didn’t become one. He didn’t need yet another thing added to his life to remind him he was even less than a man than most of his peers. A lot of guys took pride in being a superbottom, but he just couldn’t be proud of himself for being at the bottom of the totem pole. 

The guy inserted the plug in his ass easily, it slid right in, meaning he clearly had some practice with anal since he had became a superbottom (or possibly even before). He imagined a lot of the guys here had been playing with their assholes since they received their new roles, but Archie wasn’t one of them. Both his dads, and even his brother Jughead had offered to help him prepare his hole, but he refused.

Archie was called up to the front of the class next. He took his steps up there to the teacher slowly, he could feel all his fellow classmates’ eyes on him. He didn’t need to be told to lose his pants and boxers, although he did hesitate before stripping in front of this class room. He didn’t know why he felt so embarrassed about becoming naked in front of all these guys, he’d never had a problem with modesty before back at his other school. One time his health teacher had had him come up to the front of the class to use him as an example and Archie had gladly stripped and showed off his body. He also had never had any problem with stripping in front of all the guys in the locker room before a game…which man was he going to miss. He already knew when he returned to Riverdale High he would no longer be on the team. Superbottoms didn’t play football, it wasn’t that they were banned from it, it just was an unwritten rule, besides no coach in their right mind would put a superbottom out on the field, not with so many teams being filled with true tops. And it wasn’t just football, the only real sport that superbottoms ever really seemed to be allowed to play in was golf, which was the most boring sport out there (unless it was miniature golf, miniature golf was cool, dorky, but cool). There was the possibility of becoming an official Bitchboy for a team, or becoming a mascot, but he wasn’t that desperate.

His ass was on full display to the classroom as Mr. Atlas handed him a plug that was similar to the one given to the guy before, expect this one was three times less thick. It looked kind of puny compared to the regular ones. He heard some snickers behind him, but he tried to ignore them as the teacher asked if he needed any lube. 

“Yeah” Archie said in a voice just above a whisper. He wondered why his teacher had given him a butt plug that was so much smaller, but he decided against it as the teacher handed him the bottle of natural lube extract and he quickly applied it to the plug in his hand. Archie then bent over and shoved it into his hole, feeling the inner muscles stretch in protest and cause a sting. It was probably a good thing his teacher started him off so small.

He took a deep breath before turning around and heading back to his seat as the teacher read off the next name on his list. Archie slumped down in his seat, the sensation of having something still embedded in his rear end strange. He was more then ready for this class to be over, for this day to end.


	3. Chapter 3

Archie laid naked atop the cover on his twin-sized bed and stared at the ceiling. He had only gotten through one day so far and he already wanted to go home. But that wasn’t a choice, so he just had to suck it up and deal with everything. 

His hand absentmindedly played with his flaccid, decent sized package which included his humongous balls he had inherited from his birthing father.

The door to the dorm-like room he was currently residing in during his time here at this school opened and he watched Harvey come in and close the door behind him, wearing only a speedo-tight pair of designer black briefs and a leather jacket which went well with them. He threw his satchel on the bed and looked Archie over on his bed.

“Dude, your not wearing your plug?” Harvey asked picking up the black, smallish plug from Archie’s bedside table. 

“Nope”

“Why not?”

“They never said that we had to wear them outside of class” Archie said turning onto his side as Harvey took a seat on his bed against the opposite wall. Archie could feel that annoying itch growing deep inside his hole again, but like every other time it had shown up in the past few weeks he ignored it. It was clear that most of the guys here, like Harvey were pretty cool with their new path in life, and then you had those like Kevin who were overjoyed by it. But there had also seemed to be a few in the class like Archie also, who weren’t thrilled with this new path.

“That’s true I guess, its just that most of us…well, don’t worry about it, I had an older brother like you”

“What do you mean, like me” 

“Well, you know, not happy to be here. Jack was the same way a few years ago when he was sent here, he had begged our father’s not to make him go, but of course they didn’t have any say in the matter. Anyway, we went to visit him during ‘Family Weekend’ a couple of months later and he was the sluttiest, happiest, superbottom I had ever seen. He now works at the Manhole in downtown Greendale and couldn’t be any happier.”

Archie had heard stories like that many times before, his fathers had even told him he would have a change of mind after he got going in his classes, but Archie didn’t believe them, and he still didn’t. This would be so much easier if he had been born to love being a bottom like Kevin, but that just hadn’t been the case. 

Harvey stood up and placed Archie’s plug back where it had been. “Anyway if you do change and decide your super horny in the ass then feel free to use any of my toys. I brought a bunch of dildos with me that I have under the bed. I even have a double-headed one we can use together.”

“Thanks dude, but I think I’ll pass right now” Archie said.

“Suit yourself. Well, I’m hungry, would you like a PAPA Synthetic Shit tube?”

Archie felt his stomach grumble in agreeance. This was just yet another horrible part about being a superbottom. Unlike other men, Superbottoms needed at least two helpings of shit a day or they could get gravely sick. If that wasn’t bad enough, for the next ten years he would need to get at least one of those helpings from his birthing father and his seeding father three times a week, although he knew when he returned home he would go back to eating their shit everyday like most superbottom sons. For now though, since they were in Riverdale and he was in Midvale, his body was going to have to settle with mainly just synthetic shit (which was real shit collected from a prison farm and then sent to a lab and synthesized to add nutrients a superbottom would need whenever they weren’t getting a steady stream of their father’s own shit), which to be honest, somehow managed to taste worse than regular, fresh shit.

“Yeah, I’ll take one” Archie said sitting up. Harvey pulled two tubes from the mini-fridge on his side of the room and threw one to Archie. Archie’s own mini-fridge was filled with synthetic shit and containers filled with shit that his fathers had sent for him to eat on. 

He tore off the top of the yogurt like tube and squeezed some of the cold diarrhea shit into his mouth. He didn’t savor it, he just swallowed it down quickly before squeezing some more into his mouth. It was hard to imagine that as a superbottom he would grow to love the taste of shit, he just couldn’t see that. Then again if superbottoms didn’t crave the taste, then why would so many of them voluntarily work as public toilets. 

After finishing their meals, Archie and Harvey laid down and went to bed. Archie managed to fall asleep pretty quickly, he wasn’t as nervous as he had been the night before.


	4. Chapter 4

As Archie waited for Mr. Atlas to being class, he wondered for what had to be the two-millionth time if he really had been born a superbottom. Of course, according to the government everybody was born into their perspective societal classes and a simple DNA analyses told the government what you were to be. But his mind kept going back to that Enacter Pill that had been sent to him and he, like all guys, took the day before his sixteenth birthday. There were rumors about those pills, rumors that the Center of Sexual Placement wanted to keep the number of Superbottoms on the rise, so they sent out random Superbottom enacters to individuals that weren’t supposed to be one. Archie wasn’t sure if he believed that though, he’d never seen any proof that those pills could fundamentally change a guy’s DNA in such a way. He still just didn’t believe that this role was meant for him though. And if those enacters could change DNA then maybe they had gotten his results mixed up with another dudes. He’d never heard of that happening before, then again the government wasn’t known for ever admitting to making mistakes. It still didn’t matter though, there was no changing after you took the enacter (well not without so hardcore expensive surgery that had to be government approved), this was his life now and there was no way of getting around it. 

“All right class, we are officially in week two, meaning today we will start practicing with dildos.” Mr. Atlas said as he moved his podium to the side and moved a medium-height stool to its place. The stool wasn’t a regular wooden stool though, there was a decent sized, already-lubed dildo sticking out of the top of it. “Now I know that different guys here are on different anal levels, so I will be dividing the class up into three groups, novice, average, and advanced. One at a time you will be coming up here and use this stool for sixty seconds so I can place you in your rightful group. Wednesday we’ll have a test for the novices and averages to see how far they have progressed. Alright, how about we start a little differently today and start with the Z’s. Zander Zoowood, you’re first to bat.”

Zander, who was in the very back of the classroom stood up and headed for that stool. He walked with pride, wearing only a simple, black T-shirt which matched his pitch-black, greaser hair, since now that they were in week 2, nothing below the waist was allowed to be worn during class hours unless pre-approved by the teacher. Zander was hot, with his bad-boy look and chiseled features that was far superior to anything Michelangelo ever did sculpt. He had the face of a movie-star, along with the abs and well-defined muscles to go along with that perfect face. He was certainly the hottest guy in the classroom, if not the hottest guy Archie had ever seen. His ass was big and perfect, and that package he had upfront! That flaccid dick was so beautiful, the hairy balls hung low and the cut, soft shaft rested atop them, hanging nearly as low. 

As Zander took some lube from Mr. Atlas and applied it to his ass, Archie continued to stare at the guy’s package. He could picture what that cock must look like fully erect, it had to be at the very least a full foot in length. Archie began to fantasize, he saw himself bending Zander over the teacher’s desk and shoving his own cock into the warm hole hidden by those beautiful ass cheeks. And as he pounded away at Zander’s asshole he reached forwards and grabbed Zander’s massive cock and began to stroke it, play with it. But then the scene shifted in his mind and Zander was no longer bent over the desk but leaning back against the dry erase board, and Archie was on his knees taking as much of Zander’s length in his mouth as he could. 

In real life his own cock began to tickle with pleasure as the mental scene switched again and he was now the one bent over Mr. Atlas’s desk. He could feel Zander’s large dick inside his anal walls, stretching him open as it thrusted in and out. And Archie was loving every second of it, loving the feel of having his ass used by a cock. He began begging for it, his cock was so sensitive, he could feel he was about to cum, it felt so amazing, how could he not. And then his soft cock was squirting out its milk, rope after rope of cum going everywhere, spraying out as his body and groin. He was overcome with the utmost pleasure.

The fantasy suddenly broke as back in the real world the class room erupted into clapping. Archie looked up front just in time to see Zander standing up, letting the dildo slide out of his ass while Mr. Atlas told him that he would be with the advanced group, which was a no brainer.

Archie’s face was still flushed with heat as Mr. Atlas called Zac Handler up next. Archie could feel something sticky on his legs and thighs and his face got even more red as he realized what had just happened. He had just orgasmed, right here in class. This was first time in his life he had reached orgasm. Of course he had the occasional nocturnal emission like most boys now and then after he turned fifteen, but this, well this was his first time cumming while awake, the first time as a superbottom.

He wondered if anyone had noticed what he had did, he couldn’t help but feel embarrassed and humiliated, even though he knew it was supposedly a natural thing. Still he was flooded with shame. And then there was the fact he had gotten so turned on simply just by a fantasy. Actually, that was the first time he had ever fantasized about bottoming at all since his Sex Day. Clearly being here at this school was changing him. He was cumming to simple fantasies of being fucked, and not only that he also didn’t mind having his ass being plugged anymore, he was actually starting to somewhat enjoy the constant pressure of being full back there.

He saw Kevin a making motion off to the side of his vision and he looked over to the neighboring desk to realize that Kevin had witness the whole embarrassing ordeal. But Kevin wasn’t trying to make a big deal about it, instead he was covertly handing Archie a rag from his backpack to clean himself up with. Archie accepted it with a thank-you smile and used it the best he could, cleaning up his legs and thighs, which was hard to do without drawing any attention to himself, he then gave Kevin back his cloth.

The teacher eventually reached Archie’s name. He stood up nervously, it was his time to take on the dildo stool. So far pretty much the entire class had gone except for him and Andrew, and really Archie didn’t even need to sit on a dildo to tell the teacher which group he was going to be put in. He was going to end up put in with the other novices; Jack, Harry, Randal, Jake and Tommy. The Averages by far had the most in their group, the majority of the class was in that group, Harvey included. Kevin was with Zander in the Advanced group, along with another four guys.

Archie took a deep breath and plucked his plug out from his ass and placed it on his desk, leaving his hole open to the world. Luckily no one but Kevin was the wiser to the accident he had had just earlier.

He stared at the mounted dildo as he stepped up to the stool. He didn’t need to add any lube to his hole or the toy, it was already wet enough from all the guys’ asses who had already used it. It was also pretty dirty, the teacher hadn’t been cleaning it after each use, so yeah…there was that…then again superbottoms weren’t supposed to be picky so maybe this was just another lesson or something.

Being tall had its advantages, like right now. He was tall enough he didn’t have to use the bottom rung of the stool to get his ass over the dildo, he just had to squat down. He felt the head of it push against his already loosened hole as he lowered his rear, and he continued on. The phallus-toy began to slide in easily, but it hurt as it stretched his walls farther than his tiny plug ever did. His face clearly must have shown his discomfort, for his teacher told him to stop and go ahead and go over to the novices. No surprise, Archie was clearly the weakest superbottom here when it came to the anal department.


	5. Chapter 5

It was nearing nine-o’clock and Archie was tired. The TV he shared with Harvey was turned on to ‘So You Think You Can Dance: Tops vs Bottoms” although Archie really wasn’t paying much attention to it. He was never big on TV, he liked watching the occasion sitcom like Two and a Half Dicks, How I Met Your Father, and Brookyln 69, and he did like that old teen drama Dawson’s Crack, but for the most part Jughead had been more into the television and movie thing than Archie. Archie would have much rather been outside kicking a ball around or something athletic like that.

Harvey didn’t seem to be too interested in what was on the television either, he currently had a stack of the six newest issues of Captain Bottom and Iron Dick. Archie use to read those comics back when he was in middle school, he always liked how Captain Bottom would distract the villains with his perfect ass while his side kick Iron Dick would sabotage those villain’s dastardly plans.

With his legs up in the air, Archie reached down between his thighs and pulled his plug out of his ass. It didn’t offer up much resistance, and Archie had a feeling that if he passed his test tomorrow then his teacher was going to up his plug to the next size.

Archie grabbed one of the dildos Harvey had lent him off his night stand and aimed it for his hole. His anal muscles were trying to figure out why their hole was suddenly emptied, and Archie fixed that problem quickly, sliding two of his fingers in, already wet from the huge bottle of lube the school had provided them each with on the first day. Being as his hole was already loose from his plug and his classroom training, it didn’t take long before Archie was able to slide the just-below average sized dildo up into his anal cavern with ease. The silicone toy stretched his walls out a little bit farther, but there was no pain, just a general sense of fullness which was beginning to feel more right than the feeling of being empty down there. 

As Archie began to practice with the dildo, pushing it in and out, messaging his anal walls with it, his mind slipped back to his home, and he wondered what his family was up to. Daddy FP was probably out with his biker friends tonight raising hell at some bar, while Daddy FF was probably getting ready for bed. Then there was Jughead, what was Jughead up to. He could be watching TV, or reading one of those true-crime-mystery books he loved so much, or he could be doing what Archie was doing, fucking himself with a dildo. Jughead had plenty of them now, and technically so did Archie, after learning what their roles were, their fathers got them each an expensive set of 24 dildos that had came in a fancy red velvet case. Archie had hid his disappointment in the gift behind a smile, telling them thank you even though a set of dildos was the last thing he had wanted then. Now looking back on it, he didn’t think it had been that bad of a gift, actually he wished he would have listened to his dad now and brought it with him, then he wouldn’t have to borrow Harvey’s.

Archie’s cock twinkled with pleasure as his mind’s eye pictured his brother on the top bunk of their bed (which they technically had outgrown a few years ago, but neither of them would admit it or let their fathers’ get rid of it), naked except for that cap he loved so much, fucking himself with one of those dildos while his other hand was wrapped around his thick hard cock, jacking furiously. His mind’s eye focused in on that beautiful piece of meat and he saw the hand wrapped around it vanished and replaced with his own two lips. 

The pleasure began to build in his groin as Archie quickened the speed of his thrusts. He could see his head bobbing up and down on his brother’s cock. One of his hands was cupping and playing with those huge, hairy balls Jughead had, which he had clearly gotten from Daddy FF. And in this mental scene his ass was being fucked too, his good friend Reggie was behind him, thrusting away at Archie’s ass with a bestial lust.

The dildo inside Archie suddenly slammed into a magic spot in his ass, a spot that made his body tingle and sent his flaccid cock into overdrive. His abs was suddenly splattered with his sticky seed and he was moaning loudly without even knowing it. The orgasm was so intense it wasn’t funny, his mind was flooded with haziness for a moment before he finally started to come down from it.

“I see someone found their P-Spot” Harvey said from his own bed. “I take it it’s your first time. Either way, I’m sure you’ll be fine for tomorrow” 

Archie breathed heavily as he came down from that incredible high. He’d never found his P-Spot before, nor had he ever really tried. He, like everyone, knew that every guy had a prostate, which meant every guy had a P-Spot, but not every guys P-Spot was easily reached. Then again he was a superbottom, meaning his prostate was most likely growing inside him right now, since superbottoms tend to have prostates twice or thrice the size of any other guy.

Archie removed the toy from his ass and stood up, walking over to the small dresser he had where he opened the top drawer. He grabbed the cumrag from inside and returned to his bed, using it to wipe off his cummy chest. He then folded it back up and placed it on his nightstand. That cumrag was another gift he’d gotten on his Sex Day, but one that was far more cherished than the dildos. The cumrag had belonged to Daddy FP, and his father before that, and his father before that. It was a common tradition within a lot of families for the seeding father to pass down his cumrag to his eldest son (although some families did cumjars instead of cumrags). Like his father, Archie would use this rag until the time he graduated high school, adding his own seed to the never-washed fabric. Then he would put it up to pass along to his kids one day. But since he was a superbottom, he would never be a seeding father, meaning he would pass it down to either the second born or maybe one of his brother’s kids or something, he couldn’t let the four-generations old cumrag end with him, even if it was a little on the scratchy side.  
Archie turned off his lamp as he pulled the sheets up over his naked body. “Night Harv’” He said as he turned on his side to go to sleep. He was going to have a big day tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

There was no doubt that all the guys in the classroom were watching him, which was the main reason Archie had his eyes closed. He couldn’t screw this test up, he had to show the teacher just how much progress he had made, he had to show him how well he could work a dildo with his asshole.

The dildo attached to the top of the stool he was squatting over was slightly bigger than the ones he had been practicing with, but it wasn’t going to cause him any problems. It was already lubed up, as was his ass, and he relaxed his anal muscles as he let the toy slide into his hungry hole with almost no resistance. He couldn’t fail this test, he had to grade as an average or he would have to take additional classes outside of school hours, which did not sound fun. But even worse than that would be the humiliation he would bring upon himself by his peers for failing to take anything bigger than a couple of fingers up his hole. That would be beyond embarrassing, and yet why he cared what his fellow peers here thought he didn’t know, just a week ago he didn’t care about any of this, he’d been more than willing to flunk, and now, well now he had this desire to ace this school, well maybe not ace it, but at least get through it with decent grades. 

It was clear that with every day he was here at this place, his mind and attitude was changing. He could tell he was changing and he didn’t know if he wanted these changes to stop or keep coming. It both scared him and excited him. Though with each day all of this was becoming easier, and it wasn’t like there was any way of getting out of this life. And it could be worse, he could be one of those crazy heterosexuals that were sent to those special camps for crazy people. He just could not understand those people, sure they were rare, but why would anyone be soley attracted to a being that only existed in messed up fantasy stories. Supposedly they loved these human-like people who had a lubing hole where their groin should be, along with misshapen breast that hung down to the waist and high-pitched voices. No creature like that had ever existed as far as Archie knew, but at least there were special camps and institutions to help reshape those poor soul’s misplaced sexual urges.

Grabbing the base of the stool, Archie used the strength in his arms and legs to push himself up and down on that dildo, letting it slide out just enough until only the head was left in, and then pushing himself back down until he had nearly all of it inside him.

He heard Harvey and Kevin cheering him on, and he opened his eyes to see the two were standing at their desks being basically cheerleaders for him. His face lifted into a small smile right before Mr. Atlas told him to stop and stand up.

“Congratulations Mr. Archie Andrews, you have made some amazing progress and are now an average rank.” The room burst into applause and Archie was filled with joy and pride.


	7. Chapter 7

Archie looked at the hose in Kevin’s hand nervously. It felt like he was hesitant about anything and everything now a days, at least at first. Still shoving phallus objects up his ass was one thing, shooting a jet of water up there was another thing entirely.

“You ready Archie”

“As ready as I’ll ever be” Archie said as he bent slightly over. He’d never had an enema before, he’d never really needed one before, for sexual or wellness purposes. Still, he had to learn, enemas were a common reality for both bottoms and superbottoms, and the teacher assigned this as homework to any student who hadn’t had one before. He had known Kevin would have had one, and Kevin of course had been more than happy to show Archie the ropes. Well Archie probably could have done it by himself, he understood the logistics, but he still figured it would be better to have someone there who had some experience with it.

Archie gritted his teeth as Kevin pushed the cold, lubed steel nozzle of the hose into Archie’s hole. Archie couldn’t help but let out a hiss from the sheer coldness of it, but luckily, they were the only ones in here right now. The four-story dorm building in which all the students who came here from throughout the state stayed, had a dorm-style bathroom on each level complete with open, locker-room like showers, stall-less toilets and urinals, and an entire wall of sinks. They were in the first-floor bathroom at the moment, which was actually smaller than the other three, but it also contained something the others did not. The first-floor bathroom was complete with a row of eight enema hoses built into the farthest-left shower wall.

Suddenly the hose came to life in his ass as a strong jet of water was shot up into his anal passage. Thankfully the water was warm, not hot, but a nice luke-warm. It was a weird sensation, much different from the feeling of having his ass spread open on a toy, his anal walls were being sprayed with water, his passage being drowned in it. 

“That should be enough for your first time” Kevin said as he switched off the water. “Now make sure you hold the water in until I tell you otherwise”.

The metal nozzle was removed from his entrance and Archie quickly clinched his anal muscles, closing his hole as tight as he could through mental thought. He could feel a little bit dripping out at first, but he held the water in. It was definitely uncomfortable, it was sort of like he had a baby made of water in his hole that was dying to be born.

Kevin grabbed him by the arm and lead him over to the squat hole in the corner. 

“Go ahead” Kevin said, and Archie wasted no time in squatting down over the hole and letting all that dirty water flush out from his asshole, down the hole, leaving his ass feeling cleaner. He could actually get his ass even cleaner though, but he thought he’d wait until his next enema before he tried using enema soap. 

“Believe it or not, I didn’t care much for it the first time my dad had me do it either, it was just one of those things that grew on me over time.” Kevin said, clapping Archie on the back and leading him out of the bathroom.


	8. Chapter 8

Archie took a deep breath as he looked into the face of the stranger standing before him. The guy’s name was apparently Steve and he was part of Archie’s lesson for today. 

He couldn’t help his eyes from dashing down to look at Steve’s impressive, semi-hard anatomy, before his eyes returned to the face of the guy he’d been paired with. Midvale High had sent over 34 tops from study-hall to help with today’s lesson.

“Alright Superbottoms, on your knees like we practiced yesterday” Mr. Atlas said. In sync with the rest of the class, Archie fell to his knees so that his gaze was now directly at the thick slab of meat sticking out of the guy’s groin. He was filled with anticipation, he’d never taken another guy’s dick in his mouth before. Three weeks ago he would have been dreading such a task as this, and now he was looking forward to it. It still scared him somewhat, thinking about how easily submissive he was becoming, how much he was changing, knowing there was no going back, that was almost as scary as it was exhilarating.

He stretched his jaw, preparing it, and could feel a tingle in his own cock that must have meant it approved of this pending task. 

“Alright, begin” said the teacher. Archie spread his lips and opened his mouth wide as he pushed his face forwards and took the large erection into his mouth. His immediate thought was that this was just like sucking on one of those bomb-pops that his dads would stock the freezer with when durring summers when he was a little kid. However this was better than bombpops, so much better, it just felt so unbelievably right to have a dick in his mouth. Why? At the moment he didn’t know, nor did he care to really know, he could ponder that later.

He could feel the itch roar deep in his empty anal hole, clearly it wanted what his mouth was having also. He felt an impulse to push his hand back there and shove a few fingers inside himself but he thought better of it, his ass would be getting attention soon enough. It was hard still though, he’d gotten to the point where he never wanted an empty asshole again, and then the teacher had told them they weren’t aloud to wear their plugs all weekend or bottombate or anything like that.

“Alright class, by now you should have your top’s dick good and wet. You’ll find that a lot of tops like having you slick up their cocks before they fuck you, even if you are a luber. So now bottoms, stand up and bend over your desk”

Archie did so with very little hesitation (there was a tiny bit since he didn’t want to let that cock out of his mouth). He got back up on his feet and then bent over the desk he’d been using since starting here at this school. His ass was now sticking up in the air, ready to have its first real flesh cock shoved up it. He was kind of disappointed he hadn’t let one of his dad’s take his anal virginity before he’d left, it would have been a lot more meaningful than having some guy named Steve shove his cock up Archie for what was to be his first true time. 

“Alright now tops, mount your bottoms and show them how good it is to be fucked” 

“Good luck Archie, this being your first time and all” Kevin said bent over his own desk. Archie felt the Steve guy behind him wrap his hands around Archie’s waist and then he was pulling Archie back into his groin. Archie felt the guy’s rod part his rear cheeks, and the saliva-wet head touched against the outer rim of Archie’s hole. He braced himself knowing what was to happen next as the guy’s right hand moved up his chest and grabbed a hold tight of the mob of red hair on Archie’s scalp. 

If Archie’s cock could harden it would be harder than a rock, he’d never thought of dominance as sexy (at least not when it was directed towards himself) but right now the sheer force of this stranger was sending his sex-drive over the moon. His flaccid cock was on fire, he was shivering with want and need.

With no prepping of his hole or anything along that lines, Steve jabbed his cock into Archie’s anal confines, spearheading over half-way in in only one thrust. Archie lost his breath; his hole was suddenly engulfed in pain from the stretching. But he didn’t care that it was painful, because it felt good, it felt right, it felt amazing. 

Steve began to thrust, and Archie’s cock couldn’t take it anymore. He went into instant orgasm as every inch of him pulsed with pleasure that culminated in his cock. The sensitivity in his ass and cock grew ten times stronger than it had been, and the feeling of fullness grew better than ever before. His toes curled in his socks, but there was no spike of pleasure that caused his balls to empty their spunk from his dangling dick. Instead the pleasure stayed intact, clouding his every thought. All he could think about was the dick in his ass, the friction it caused pumping in and out of his hole, the stretching of his inner walls, it all was just so damn fucking amazing. 

The speed of the thrusts were beginning to increase as Steve rotated and moved his hips to get himself into a better position. His grip on Archie tightened, and the new angle allowed him to thrust in deeper into Archie’s passage, jabbing his dick head into that amazing P-Spot. It was like fireworks went off inside him as electricity coursed through every vein and the pleasure somehow managed to double. The need for release was strong, so incredibly strong, but his body seemed to somehow, for some reason be preventing it right now. 

“I found your magic spot” Steve whispered into his ear in a tauntingly, demeaning voice that only made Archie hotter in his lust. He then grabbed a hold of Archie’s spongy cock and began rolling it between his thumb and forefinger, applying pressure and toying with it.

“Such a big cock for someone who can’t ever use it” Steve said a little louder as he continued to hammer away at Archie’s ass, hitting that magic spot again and again. The intensity and pleasure was swirling in Archie’s head as loud moans were vomiting from his lungs, mixing with the many other loud moans coming from the other superbottoms in training.

Archie didn’t know how much longer he could take this, but luckily he didn’t have to find out. With another hard thrust the cock became still within his walls and pulsed before it suddenly began spraying its seed into him. The second his own ass began to be flooded with semen, the pleasure reached its tipping point and cum squirted out of his cock with tremendous force and speed, covering the top the desk he was pinned on top of and making his stomach sticky in the process. The cock within him kept spurting out, and so did his cock, until finally one final, small squirt exited the dick inside him and his own orgasm came to a grinding halt.

Steve wasted no time removing his cock, but instead of letting Archie up, his left arm remained in place holding Archie down. A brief second later he felt something else being shoved back into his hole. It was his newest butt plug, the one he had been given for reaching average anal status.

With Archie's ass plugged tight, keeping Steve’s large load of seed within his anal passage, Steve let Archie go and went to the front of the room to join the few other tops who had already finished.


	9. Chapter 9

“Do you know what a prelinkism is” Archie asked his friends as he placed his soap and shampoo on the cubby hole underneath the shower head of the third floor shower-room. Kevin had taken the shower head to Archie’s left, while Harvey had taken the one to his right. There was also a couple of other guys taking a shower on the four nozzles down from them, but Archie didn’t know these guys so they were probably in one of the other two classes.

While he waited for an answer, Archie reached behind him and pulled his plug from his ass, which made a loud plop sound that reminded him of some special sound effect from a TV show. He could feel the seed inside him begin to make an exit for it, running out of his hole and down his inner thighs towards his feet. He’d had Steve’s seed in him all day long, Mr. Atlas had told them they weren’t allowed to unplug themselves until they took a shower before bed. It had actually been rather nice, and kind of hot, to go through the rest of the day having someone else’s seed trapped inside him. Of course he was on the pill, every superbottom had to go on birth control before they started school, so he didn’t have to worry about getting pregnant.

“Yeah, I’ve never had one though” Harvey said as he took his own plug out.

“I haven’t had one either. They’re not common, at least not for young superbottoms.” Kevin chimmed in as he turned on his shower head and stood under the stream of warm water.

“Yeah but what is it.”

“It’s like some kind of special orgasmic state that’s better than any imaginable high a superbottom can go into before an actual orgasm, or at least that’s what my dad told me. He takes some kind of vitamin that’s supposed to increase his chances of getting one. Wait…oh my god Archie…did you have a prelinkism?”

“Yeah, I had one in class today” Archie said, now sure that’s what it was he had had.

“You fucking lucky dog” Harvey said giving him a playful shove.

“Yeah, I’m seriously jealous right now, was it as amazing as my dad says.” 

“And then some” Archie said as he began to lather himself up. As he worked the soap down towards his legs, he couldn’t help but notice that Kevin’s groin was completely bare of any hair down there at all. Archie turned his gaze the other way to notice that Harvey’s groin was bare of hair as well.

“What happened to your guys’ bushes”

“I shaved it all off a few weeks ago. I figured I might as well, most superbottoms keep their groins shaved, or at least that’s what my brother told me.” Harvey said.

“I don’t have to shave my groin at all, it’s one of the perks of being from a long line of superbottoms”

“Really, you’re a full superbottom” Harvey said.

“Yap, my line goes back four generations, my father is one, so is his father, my great grandfather was one and so was my great-great grandfather. There was never any doubt I was going to end up a superbottom, and well, unlike other boys when they hit fourteen, I never grew any hair down there.”

“Maybe I should remove my hair down there too” Archie said. He’d never known any of that, well he knew that Sheriff Keller was a superbottom, which was remarkable because superbottoms almost never held any jobs with any real power, but nothing other than that. Actually he realized he didn’t know a terrible lot about Kevin, they’d always been friendly towards each other, but they had never really been good friends before. That was changing though.

“It’s not a requirement. But if you want my brother got me an electric groin shaver which is back in my room. We can have you smooth down there in no time” Harvey said.

“Thanks bro, I think I’ll take you up on that” Archie said as he squeezed the shampoo into his red hair.


	10. Chapter 10

Like most guys, Archie had never been a fan of Mondays. Mondays meant you returned to school and a whole new week began. But today was the start of his fourth week here, meaning come Sunday he would only have six more weeks to go. But that part he didn’t really care about anymore. What had him excited was that today they got to start having PE three times a week.

Archie made his way out of the locker room into the large gymnasium, having already changed into a jock-strap like the rest of his fellow classmates. He was filled with excitement as he looked around the school’s gym for the first time. Gym had always been his favorite class growing up, and now gym was being added to their daily classes here too (although he wasn’t overly thrilled about the class he went to from here, Begging 101).

As he took a seat on the benches, he thought about the fact that he had now been here at this school for almost a full month, meaning he was already a third of the way through. He thought back on the guy he had been back when he had first got here and shuddered thinking about how big of a fool he had been back then not to realize how great being a bottom truly was. He still wished he could get an erection though like other men, or that he wasn’t reliant on eating meals of shit for the time being, he wasn’t sure if he’d ever get use to being on a shit diet. But the whole sex part, it was just amazing, especially that whole prelinkism thing. 

He was a bit tired still from the late night he’d had out, but he didn’t show it. It had been a great weekend, the first weekend they were actually allowed to leave the school campus and go to nearby places like a local dinner and the city park. Harvey, Kevin and him had spent Friday, Saturday and Sunday night at the park, getting as many tops to fuck them as they could (they did have to wear these stupid red ribbons though to let the tops know that they were still in training and that only regular oral and anal was permitted), they even made it a competition on Saturday evening and Archie actually managed to win with five blowjobs and eight analjobs (one of which had happened on the sliding board of the deserted playground). Archie just could not get enough dick now, ever since that class where they brought in the tops he craved it more and more, his bottomdrive kept spiking to new heights. He definitely would be going back to that park this weekend, or well he would if it wasn’t for the fact that it was ‘Family Weekend’ and his family were coming up to spend time with him. He couldn’t wait to see his family.

“Alright boy’s, welcome to gym” Coach Dickson said after blowing his dick-shaped whistle to get everyone’s attention. “While I see the majority of you are already in peak shape, some of you we’ll have to be doing a little extra work with. However, since this is our first class, I figured we would spend the whole time we have to day just having fun and playing Stickard. Has anyone here played Stickard before?”

No hands rose, nor did any voices speak up, there were only heads shaking back and forth no.

“I would have been surprised if there was. Alright then, do I need to go over the rules or does everyone here know how to play?”

Archie along with the whole class confirmed that they knew how to play. Archie knew the rules well, and wasn’t surprised that everyone else knew them too. Stickard was the third most popular sport in America, and the most popular of all the Adult Sports (although Pain Ball was growing more and more popular each year). Archie loved football, but he also loved watching Tuesday Night Stickard and rooting for his favorite team, the St. Louis Ass-Raiders. He knew FP use to play when he was in college too, he’d seen old home movies of some of his games.

Stickard was pretty simple actually, at least Archie thought so. Each team had 8 members; there was the Hole, the Guarder, and the Fetchers. The Hole had the simplest job in the whole game, just lay there. They were strapped to the Goal Pole so that their ass was facing the field, with their cheeks spread open so their hole was easily obtainable. They were then raised 8 and a half feet off the ground. Each team then had a guarder, who had to stay within ten feet of their goal pole. The guarders job was to protect the hole. They weren’t allowed to touch the Sticklard themselves, but they were given wooden spanking paddles that they could use to try to keep someone from shooting a goal (you usually wanted your tallest player or highest jumper in that spot). Then there were the main players, the Fetchers. Each team had six fetchers and their job was simple, once the whistle blew they had to run to the center of the field and be the first to grab the Stickard (which was a short pole with a lubed up dildo on the end of it) for their team. There were two ways to score with once you had a Sticklard, if you could manage to hold on to it with out passing it to another player you received 2 points for your team and an additional 1 point for every half minute you continued to hold it after that. The other way, and most popular way was to throw it and get a goal. The hole’s body was pretty much a large dart board, you managed to hit the opponents hole’s body you got 1 point for your team, if you managed to hit the hole’s ass cheeks you received 3 points, and if you managed to throw the sticklard and get it to go straight into the hole’s hole, you get 10 points. However there was a catch with that last part, if you get the stickard in the Hole’s hole and they orgasm from it then the other team receives the 10 points. If a hole orgasms more than once during a game though then the team automatically forfeits. 

Coach Dickson divided the class into the two teams randomly, Archie and Harvey ended up on the White Team, while Kevin ended up on the Blue Team. Archie and Harvey ended up being Fetchers, while Kevin got to be his teams Hole.

Archie had a blast, it reminded him of all his years playing football. He hadn’t gotten to really play a sport since his Sex day. He found his competitive side coming out and he shown on the court. Zander was giving him a run for his money on the other team, but Archie managed to get the Sticklard quite a number of times and make a Perfect Hole. He did get tackled a lot though, which was going to leave some bruises later on, but he was having so much fun.

In the end, Archie’s team ended up winning, but just barely. As he headed for the locker room, he was already ecstatic for the next time they had gym on Wednesday.


	11. Chapter 11

Archie sat on a bench outside the residential building waiting, excited that this day had finally arrived. It was Family Weekend and his family should be here any time. Harvey’s family had arrived an hour ago, and Archie had decided to give them some privacy, so he’d came down here to wait. He could see the path that lead to the building behind him right from where he was sitting.

It was a nice day out, the sun was shining and there was a bit of a cool breeze. He wore one of his tight-fitting muscles shirts from the previous school year, along with a tight pair of pink briefs.

He finished off the tube of PAPA Synthetic Shit he’d been snacking on for the last hour or so and threw it in the waste basket off to the side. He watched the numerous families out in the grassy fields in front of him, all of them having a good time visiting their superbottom sons. Some of the dads were playing catch with their son (which brought back warm memories of playing catch with Jughead in the front yard), while to Archie’s right there were two brother’s wrestling on the ground. There was one family that was having a picnic (although it wasn’t anywhere close to lunch time yet), and he saw a few of his classmates who were on their backs with the father’s dicks inside them already, which just made Archie ache with even more want. 

His eyes spotted three guy’s walking up the path, and as they came into clearer focus his heart pounded. They were finally here. 

Archie jumped up from the bench and began to run towards them. He’d missed them so much, honestly this was the longest he had ever been away from his dads, he’d never been separated from them for more than a week before (back when he and Jughead use to go to summer camp). 

He was planning on throwing his arms around them and gripping them tight against him, but with each footfall his plans were changing. The closer he got the more his eyes focused in on his fathers’ groins and his horniness increased even higher. By the time he reached them he fell directly to his knees and started trying to undo FF’s blue-jeans button.

“See I told you he’d be alright” FP said to his husband as Jughead snickered off to the side. 

Archie had FF’s pants down to his knees and was reaching into his dad’s boxers when two hands reached under his pits and pulled him up onto his feet. 

“Alright there Kido, there is plenty of time for that in a bit, how about we at least get some hugs first.” FF said as he forced Archie to his chest. 

“I’d rather suck your cock first, sir” Archie said as he wrapped his arms around his father. The hug was nice but sucking on a cock would be far better. 

“And I thought I was the horny bastard in the family” Jughead said as FF kissed Archie on the forehead and let go of him. The second Archie was out of FF’s arms, he was pulled into an even tighter hug with FP. Archie couldn’t help himself as he reached his hand down into FP’s pants and grabbed ahold of the soft dick whose seed gave him life.

“I take it you don’t disagree with your results anymore” FP said pulling Archie’s hand out by the wrist.

“I was an idiot to think I was suppose to be anything other than a superbottom. Although I still could do without the whole shit aspect”

“Yeah eating from dad’s hole that one time was more than enough for me” Jughead said as he took his turn getting a quick hug from his brother. 

“Well I know it’s not your favorite, we brought a few weeks worth of shit for you” FP said motioning to the large plastic bag that was dangling from his one hand. 

“So, let’s see your room. I’ve always been curious to see what a superbottoms dorm looks like.” Jughead said grabbing his bigger brother by the shoulders and pushing towards the building. 

It didn’t take them long to get to the elevator and up to his floor. They passed Harvey and his family in the hall, which was a good thing. With no-one else in the room maybe his fathers’ finally will allow him to have some family fun. He knew his dads’ could be pretty modest though, they didn’t seem to be too much into pdf (public displays of fucking) like some other older couples that Archie knew. It wasn’t nothing for the Coopers to fuck on their front porch for all the world to see. 

When they got to his shared room, he put his new fresh supply of shit in the fridge as Jughead looked around. It was clear that Jughead was far more impressed with Harvey’s side of the room then his own. Then again Archie hadn’t really decorated his side at all other then a few football posters. Harvey on the other hand had posters of guys taking it up the bum, a beside lamp that was shaped like an erect cock and a few other knickknacks.

“Alright Dads, can I please suck one of your dicks now” Archie said dropping to his knees again. He was shaking with need, if he was capable of getting erect anymore his cock would be harder than steel. There was just something about having his two fathers here that was turning him on drastically.

FP smirked as FF patted him on the head before reaching down and undoing his pants, letting the jeans fall to the floor and reveal his father’s hairy groin to him, already half-hard. Archie wasted no time opening his mouth and taking that monster dick into his mouth, letting it harden the rest of the way in his oral chamber. A wave of pleasure washed over Archie as he ran his tongue up and down the shaft and began using some of the techniques they had been learning in class.

Archie was fully lost in his father’s groin, the taste, the smell, the sight, the feeling, it was magnificent. He didn’t notice at first that his underwear (or panties as some superbottoms strangely liked to call these sexy sort of underwear) were being pulled off, but he did notice when the plug was pulled out from his hole with a plop. His hole remained gaped open, and the sudden emptiness didn’t last but a mere moment. Hands wrapped around his chest and he was lifted and maneuvered and pulled back down so that he was basically sitting on his other father’s lap. He relaxed his hole as FP’s staff easily began to slide into his rear, stretching it open slightly farther than his plug.

The sensations that Archie was feeling were sensational. He wanted more, he never wanted this to end. It took his father no time at all to find his P-spot and the second he did Archie felt that pressure/pleasure start up again within.

“I would say from the shift in your anal heat son that you just went into a prelinkism” His seeding father said from underneath him. Archie couldn’t respond, his body was awash in emotions and pleasure while his mouth was preoccupied being held still as his birthing father used it as a secondary fuck hole, showing a primal force that he’d never actually seen in this dad before.

“Really! He’s already having prelinkisms. Man, how lucky are you Archie” Jughead said jealously, although Archie didn’t pick up just how much jealousy there was until later on.

Although his eyes were closed, he could somehow sense his fathers were grabbing one another’s hands. That meant they were about to cum any moment, together at the exact same time. It was a skill that many married couples developed after years together, a linking orgasm it was called, in which they could force their bodies to orgasm at the exact same time.

Suddenly it felt like a bomb had went off inside Archie as his prelinkism went into overdrive at the moment his father’s combined orgasm exploded in him. His own spunk shot out like gooey bullets from his cock, spraying the floor and his seeding father’s legs with his semen. At the exact same time his ass was being flooded with warm seed from his own seeding father while his birthing father filled Archie’s mouth with his own seed that was draining down his throat. 

Archie’s orgasm began to recede along with his two fathers’. He felt like he was in heaven as bliss took over him. He felt weightless as FP grabbed him and pulled him off his cock. He quickly placed the plug back into Archie’s ass fast enough so that none of the magnificent cum seeped back out.

“So now who’s hungry, how about we go get some lunch” FP said as he stood up and grabbed the family cum rag.


	12. Chapter 12

Archie ran his tongue around the head of his twin’s cock before he swallowed his brother’s smaller cock whole in his mouth. 

“This feel’s rather strange” He heard his brother say.

Spitting out his brother’s cock he looked up into his brother’s face before asking “You want to stop”

“No, No, I’ve been dreaming about having sex with you since we were little kids. Of course I always had just assumed even back then that I would be the one on the bottom.”

“I’d top you if I could” Archie said reaching under his brother’s legs and giggling the dildo that was lodged up his hole. “But that’s not really a possibility with a cock like mine.”

“I’m ready Archie, let’s do this” Jughead said. Archie couldn’t imagine how strange it must be to be a bottom and be the one topping. Unlike a superbottom such as himself, regular bottoms could top just like other guys, although in order to do that they almost always had to have something shoved up their ass. He wondered if it was as strange for a regular top to bottom. He knew FP was a top who must have bottomed to be able to conceive Jughead, but that was probably just a one-time thing too. 

“Alright, how do you want to do this then. You want me to ride your cock like a traditional cowboy, or do you want me to turn over and just let you have at me” Archie asked. The room was currently empty except for Archie and his brother. His roommate was still out with his family. His own dads had already left for the motel. Jughead had elected to stay the night with Archie though, which was more than fine with Archie. They hadn’t shared a bed together since they’d got bunk beds back when they were ten.

“I’m fine with you doing all the work” Jughead said as he placed his hands behind his head, revealing his slightly-hairy armpits. Archie was fine with it to. He got up onto his knees and positioned himself over his brother’s hard on. He kept his eyes on his brother’s face as he slowly lowered his already well-lube hole down and fed Jug’s cock into it. His hole hugged the cock as it traveled farther into him.

They both moaned, almost in unison, although Archie was much louder. Jug’s hands naturally found their way to his hips as Archie began to ride his brother’s cock like the good slut he had become. He moved his ass up and down in fast paced motions, allowing the dick to pull half-way to almost fully out before he shoved himself back down and would bottom out. But Archie knew it wasn’t all about his pleasure, so he reached under Jug’s legs and jiggled the plug some more as he continued humping himself on Jughead’s dick.

It felt like they had only been going at it for a few seconds when he felt his prelinkism begin. Sure enough, moments later his brother was cumming deep inside him, sending Archie into his own orgasmic bliss state.

Archie let his brother’s wet, softening cock slide out of him as he rolled over and laid beside him on the small bed. Both their bodies were covered in sweat, he wasn’t sure how long that had actually lasted, but it clearly gave him a good work out.

“The seed in my ass proves I couldn’t have been too bad” Archie said.

“Losing my Top Virginity was much better than I would have imagined.”

“I use to dream about topping, I always saw myself as being the guy on the top bringing all the pleasure to whoever bottomed for me. That’s one of the reasons I had such a hard time accepting becoming a superbottom.

“I wish it was possible for you to top me to”

“I know they have special strap-ons for superbottoms, but that’s not going to be the same.”

“When you get home maybe we can try it”

“I’m already horny again, you up for a round two”

“Hold your horses Archie, I’m not a Total top you know” A Total Top, with their huge balls and durable dicks, can get their cock up and going anytime, anywhere with no problem. They are known to be able to keep on fucking even after an orgasm, according to the world records one top managed to achieve 10 orgasm’s in 24 hours without ever pulling out of the ass he was in. But alas, Jug was no total top, he was a bottom, meaning his cock would take longer to recharge.

“Alright, sorry Jug, whenever you’re ready to go again” Archie said as he reached over Jug’s bare chest and grabbed his plug off the table and reinserted it. There was already a wet spot underneath where he was laying from the cum that had leaked back out of Archie’s hole, but he truly didn’t mind it.

“Speaking of horses, have they taught you how to take a horse’s cock yet?”

“No, but we are supposed to be taking dog fucking classes within the next few weeks.”

“You’re so lucky to be a superbottom”

“I would have gladly traded places with you a month ago if I could, but now I’m really loving the way life has turned out, except for the shit bit, I could certainly do without the shit, and I do miss having a truly functioning cock, and I’m still unsure about this whole bestiality thing…”

“Dude, being fucked by a dog will be so awesome. I wouldn’t know, our dumb dog refuses to even acknowledge me when I present my ass to it. And you’re so lucky you don’t have to wait till your 21 to go to a stud-farm, me, I’m going to the nearest one the day I turn 21.”

It was true that due to his superior ass-hole he could go to a stud-farm any time he wanted after he graduated superbottom school. But Archie didn’t really have any desire to go to one of those farms and be fucked by a boar, bull or horse. But he found himself telling Jughead that they would go together on their 21st birthday, make it a brotherly day outing.

Their conversation was then interrupted when the door opened and Harvey came in smiling. It was clear from the look on his face he had had an amazing day. His ass and belly were filled with his fathers’ and brothers’ sperm. It was also clear from the brown smudges on his cheeks that he had just had a fresh meal of shit from one of his relatives’ asses. Unlike Archie, Harvey had taken a liking to their enforced diet, shit actually turned the guy on. Archie still couldn’t understand the appeal, but who was he to judge.

None of them got any sleep that night, they ended up talking late into the night, taking breaks whenever Jughead was capable of producing a boner again to service it.


	13. Chapter 13

Archie waited with the other kids in his class outside the fenced in area out behind the main building of the school. The loud barking had his nerves on edge. 

He could tell that Harvey, who was standing beside him, was somewhat nervous also. Kevin on the other hand looked thrilled. And truth be told, as nervous as Archie was, he was also a little excited for what he was about to do. 

As the teacher headed for the gate, he shifted his stance, it was hard to be comfortable standing when his ass was feeling this empty. They’d all been forced to leave their plugs back in the classroom for this lesson. 

He looked past the steel wire and into the fenced in area at all the many different breeds of dogs running about in there playing. He wondered which one of those four-legged beasts in there was going to be the one to mount him.

“Alright, everyone ready, remember what we discussed yesterday in class, go in and assume position and just let them do their thing” the teacher said as he unlocked the gate and the class began to enter one by one. They were all spreading out throughout the huge enclosed space. Archie entered behind Harvey and went to the left some before dropping to his hands and knees in ‘bitch’ position. 

He looked around. Most of the dogs had already found a superbottom to fuck, Kevin already had a massive Saint Bernard on top of him. Archie saw a Retriever coming towards him from his right. It was large with a coat of chocolate brown hair. Other than his color, he looked a lot like his family’s dog Vegas. 

The retriever came around to Archie’s rear and he could feel it shove its cold, wet nose between Archie’s crack. They had been learning about dog’s and dog sex for the last two days. He would probably have been way more nervous had they just sprung this on them out of nowhere, although he had known from the get-go that this was eventually coming to come up in their lessons.

Archie relaxed the muscles in his hole as best as he could while he closed his eyes and waited. It was a good thing that his dads had elected to allow him to do this section of the class, a few of his classmates had to sit out at the library today because their parents wouldn’t allow interspecies sex, most likely due to their religion, like Cocklics, he knew in Cocklism interspecies sex was a capital sin. Luckily for Archie his dads weren’t overly religious, because even he knew that a superbottom was best to learn to deal with dogs. It was nature. Superbottoms naturally give off a scent that makes dogs go crazy with lust. Which meant a superbottom usually had two options when they came across a dog, run for it or just let the dog have their way.

The nose vanished from his asshole, and a moment later he felt the weight of the dog being pushed down on him as it jumped upon his back into natural mounting position. Archie took a deep breath as the tip of the dog’s canine dick began to press itself into Archie’s hole. It felt a little slimy, and rather strange, its shape somewhat different to a human’s cock.

The thrusts began immediately, hard and fast. The furious fucking style felt actually really good, and he was soon whimpering for more. He wondered if Vegas was going to feel the same way when he fucked him. He hoped so, because he could definitely get use to this. He hoped that his dads don’t get rid of Vegas now that he was what he was. He knew a lot of families got rid of their dogs when they got a superbottom son, which was understandable, but it wouldn’t be fair to Vegas who he loved very much. It wasn’t Vegas fault that he was biologically wired to be turned on by Archie now. Besides maybe with Archie’s help Jughead might finally get to feel what it’s like to be mounted by their family dog.

When the thrusts to his ass came to a sudden and abrupt halt, Archie tried to prepare himself for what he knew was going to happen next. This was the part he was still nervous about. As the knot began to swell within his rear, he waited with dreaded anticipation for the pain to come. There was a sting as his anal walls stretched to accommodate the growing member, but it didn’t hurt anything like what he had feared it would. The teacher had told them that for most of them the knot wouldn’t be a big deal, though Archie had just thought he was lying, he’d read all those horror stories online about guy’s and knots.

The hot doggy cream erupted from the canine’s dick and gushed deep into Archie’s bowels. There were three or four large squirts before the dog’s balls were empty. He then got off Archie’s back, turned around and stood there, his cock still locked inside Archie’s hole. Archie knew it was going to take a little time for the dog’s knot to deflate, but he didn’t mind waiting. They were supposed to be here in the dog yard all afternoon, which meant that as soon as this dog left him another stud would mount his hole.

Archie heard the screams of some of the other superbottoms who apparently couldn’t handle the knot nowhere near as well as he could. He now couldn’t wait to get home and see what Vegas’s knot feels like in his ass.


	14. Chapter 14

“Alright Class, for today’s lesson I need a volunteer.” The teacher said from the front of the classroom. Archie watched as Harvey’s arm immediately shot straight up, along with a few of the other student’s here in class. Usually pretty much the whole class was always willing to volunteer for their teacher, but what was written on the board gave most of them pause. Archie could easily understand why, like himself, it seemed most of the superbottoms here still weren’t overly fond of their shit diets. Archie had been growing more neutral towards it in the last few weeks, but he still didn’t find anything sexual or appealing about it like Harvey did. With the amount of shit Harvey was eating here lately, just for the fun of it, well it was a good thing that it was next to impossible for a superbottom to grow fat.

Harvey was overjoyed when the teacher called his name. He made his way to the front of the class happily, as the teacher pulled a pill bottle off his desk and showed it to the room.

“These here are over the counter Cultus pills, or as they are more commonly referred to as Reverse Toilet Pills. They were developed in the 70’s although it wasn’t since the last ten years that they’ve grown in popularity. Harvey here is going to show the class what happens when a superbottom takes one of these pills.”

The teacher handed Harvey a pill from the bottle and Harvey gleefully swallowed it. A few seconds later Harvey was grabbing his stomach as if he was going to vomit.

“The pills have an instant effect and can cause some discomfort at first.” The teacher explained as Harvey seemed to get over his sudden ailment.

“Alright Harvey, are you ready for some shit” The teacher asked as he grabbed a syringe off the desk almost the size of Archie’s arm filled with shit.

Harvey clearly had watched this done before, for he seemed to know exactly what to do. He got down on his back, pulled his knees to his chest and moved his ass so that it was pointed straight up towards the teacher. 

“Cultus pills change many aspects of the body while they are in your system. The main thing they are known for is reversing the digestive system. That means that you insert the food, or shit in a superbottoms case, through the anus and it comes back out later through the mouth processed. The same goes with fluids, although they need to be injected into the penis.  
Alright Harvey, imagine in your head that you are a real toilet and show the room what happens”

Archie, along with the rest of the class, watched as Harvey’s hole expanded from a pucker, to a funnel with an opening the size of a basketball. 

“One of the popular things about Cultus pills is this right here. With such a large funnel opening, a man can easily squat over Harvey here and shit right into Harvey’s bowels. Alright, now Harvey, think of your hole as human again.”  
Harvey’s ass grew back to its regular size in record time. The teacher then took his syringe and inserted it into Harvey’s behind, squirting the slimy mush into Harvey’s ass who had a look of existence on his face. 

“Alright Harvey you can take a seat now, it will take a while for your body to process the meal I just gave you.” The teacher said. As Archie watched his friend get up, he hoped he never had to learn first hand knowledge about those pills.


	15. Chapter 15

It felt like Archie’s guts were being punched out of him. The two arms embedded deep in his ass were showing him no mercy. He couldn’t decide whether he enjoyed fisting to this extreme or not, it was quite painful, but either way it didn’t matter because he was a slave for the moment and would remain one for the next five hours.

For the most part he had enjoyed this past weekend but in truth he was ready for this supposed test to be over. He was sore and exhausted and been used in pretty much every way this guy could possibly think of. Archie couldn’t help but wonder how any superbottom could fail this school mandated test, it wasn’t like superbottoms could disobey any true top.

There was another punch to his inner most guts, this time by the opposite fist, and again it caused a mixture of pain, discomfort, and pleasure. His stomach felt a little uneasy, but thankfully that wasn’t from cultus pills anymore. So far that had been the worst part of this weekend, his new master had forced him to take a cultus pill when he first got to this guy’s home. Archie had finally gotten to the point where he wasn’t minding the whole shit eating bit, and then he had to start shitting out other guy’s shit through his mouth. Harvey may have loved it, but it certainly wasn’t for Archie.

Archie couldn’t help but wonder if being enslaved was going to be like this every time. It was probably one of the most controversial practices in the world, and here in the United States there were many laws that governed the practice. Technically, a True Top could enslave any superbottom they wanted at any time for however long they wanted, superbottoms were incapable of disobeying the superior tops. But here in the United States true tops can only enslave superbottoms for a maximum of 72 hours before legally being require to release them. True Tops are also forbidden from enslaving a married superbottom unless they have permission from the superbottom’s spouse beforehand. They also could not leave any lasting marks on a superbottom, meaning they weren’t allowed to remove body parts or leave scars that would never heal. 

‘Just five more hours to go’ Archie told himself as he grunted again in pain.


	16. Chapter 16

Archie could not believe it was finally here, he was graduating from superbottom school. It seemed like he had just gotten to this place, and yet it also felt like he’d been here for ages. He also felt pride, immense pride. Sure it was pretty much impossible to fail Superbottom school, but that didn’t take away from the fact that here in a few minutes he would be up on that stage in front of all those people receiving the document that declared him a true, official superbottom.

He squirmed a little while remaining in his spot in line. It felt weird to go this long without anything shoved up his behind, and he was about ready to fix that with his fingers when the guy in front of him (Perry) walked out from behind the curtains and onto the stage. 

Archie took Perry’s place in the line, which meant he was next. Any moment now he would be called up to take his diploma.

Archie adjusted his hat and readied himself. When he heard his name announced he walked proudly out onto the stage, wearing his pink cap and gown (which had a hole cut out of the back to show off his asshole) proudly. He didn’t look out into the cheering audience, although he knew his family was out there clapping and hollering for him. Jughead was out there, along with his two dads, his grandfather, and two uncles. 

A big smile came over Archie’s face as he walked forward to the Dean and knelt down on one knee to give the man’s erect cock head a ceremonial kiss before standing back up and taking his diploma. He then walked back to the row of chairs that were set up at the back of the stage. Archie took his place at the fourth chair next to Perry. He prepared himself before he went to sit down on this special chair. He lowered his bottom toward the seat and felt the large, silicone phallus push between his rear cheeks. He pushed himself down in one movement, letting the dildo mounted to the seat of the chair pierce his hole and travel far up inside him. It felt right to be full like this in such a way.

As Archie looked out into the crowd, the dildo embedded in his ass began vibrating, and a small moan escaped his lips. Knowing his family, and all these other people were watching, just made this all that much more erotic.

The Dean called the next person in line onto the stage as Archie searched the crowd for his family. He finally found them in the towards the middle of the audience. This was the first time he’d seen any of his extended family since the revelation of his role. His grandfather had moved many years ago down to a retirement village in Florida, and his uncles lived out in Maine.

Archie couldn’t take his eyes off his true top grandfather. He’d never noticed growing up just how hot this guy was. He started fucking himself on the dildo in his ass without even noticing it. When he did realize it, he noticed that his ass was super, super wet. The dildo had only had a tiny amount of lube on it (Archie’s hole was trained to take the driest of cocks with having only a tiny bit of problems), so how had…oh god…he was self-lubing, which meant he was a luber now, he had a lubing asshole. He was so excited, this was a dream come true. His family was going to be so proud of him. 

After the graduation ceremony had ended, Archie rushed out to the school yards to find his family waiting on him. Both his dads pulled him into a bear hug, gushing how proud they were of him. He had did it, he was now a true superbottom.


End file.
